


朱祁钰x朱祁镇（徐先生后续）

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大明风华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Relationships: 兄弟 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	朱祁钰x朱祁镇（徐先生后续）

朱祁镇被接回来了，关在南宫里幽禁着，徐先生进不来，身边能信任的人又一个个离开，最后只剩下他和孩子。他身份娇贵，在草原时又有徐先生和其木格照顾着，他不大会哄小孩，抱在怀里逗了许久也不见消停，只能傻傻的抱着，等小娃娃自己哭累了慢慢睡过去了，才小心翼翼的放进摇篮，让酸痛的手臂活动休息。  
这几日他总是提心吊胆，又被孩子折腾的疲惫不堪，刚坐下来水还没喝一口大门就被打开了。

皇帝喝了酒，摇摇晃晃的走进来。他想要哥哥回来的，坐稳了江山才能做他想做的事情，江山有了，哥哥也回来了，可是还带了一个孩子，是哥哥的孩子。他费尽心思除掉了其木格，今天才知道孩子是哥哥和徐滨的。  
“都下去吧。”  
他恨他，他恨他只在这短短一年间就为别人生下孩子，他可是为了哥哥才做的这个皇帝，他在朝中周旋，而哥哥却在草原上与人欢笑，每每想到这里都让他怒不可遏，他强忍着握住哥哥喉咙的手将人推到在塌上。  
朱祁镇本就如同惊弓之鸟，被推搡着绊倒，后脑磕在床角有一瞬的眩晕，拉扯着弟弟长袍的手痛的松了力气，被人钻了空子急躁的解了衣裳。  
“你做什么？！”朱祁镇还惦念着刚睡下的孩子，又惊又怕的压着嗓子质问。  
奈何朱祁钰全然不顾他，他越是挣扎身上人使得力气越大，最后连内衫都撕破了，攥着他本就酸软的手腕死死地绑在床头上，警告他听话些。  
“哥哥可是为了那徐滨拒绝我？”他是昏了头了，只想着这样漂亮的哥哥该是自己的，眼前模模糊糊的委屈样子让他又徒生了些懊恼，手上收不住力气，掐着哥哥的两颊吻上去。  
“唔……胡闹！”  
“我，胡闹？”朱祁钰拖着嗓子重复，像是听见了什么笑话，阴沉沉的笑了几声，又凑回到哥哥面前，“该是哥哥听话些，我才是这大明的皇帝。”

他远没看上去那么坚强，这几日的折辱已经够多了，没了徐先生的照拂和其木格的陪伴，他独自一人根本照顾不好孩子，他不懂这小娃娃何时是饿了，何时又是尿湿了衣裤，看守的太监们欺负他，不肯拿被褥就罢了，也不肯多拿些奶来，害的他要亲自喂奶，胸前的两点都被吸咬的发红发肿，吃不饱穿不暖的奶水也少，被吸得疼了就抱着孩子掉眼泪珠子。他总想着徐先生能救他，可这不比在草原上，其木格死的时候他就该料想到的，被自己亲弟弟掰开双腿进入的时候还是崩溃的想哭，他的孩子才刚刚睡下，他紧咬着嘴唇不敢叫出声来，忍着委屈默默地掉眼泪。  
疼是一定的，朱祁钰甚至不给他适应的时间就动作起来，硬挺的物件在穴里抽插，几日不曾使用的地方紧致又干涩，裹着那东西在里面横冲直撞，被插的疼了就抿着嘴呜咽，胳膊吊着绑在床头，已经麻木的没了感觉，一张小脸哭的可怜。  
等到插出些水来，朱祁钰解了绑他的绳子，抹了抹眼角的泪水把他扶起来跪趴在床上，“哥哥，你听话些。”  
“嗯啊……”后入的姿势格外深些，顶在穴心上后腰都酥了，“啊别……”  
“你轻些，求你，孩子才刚睡下，他哭了一天了。”  
朱祁钰本还有些心疼，听了这话只觉得自己自作多情，“求我？这就是哥哥求人的样子么？”不再多做理会，抚开哥哥搭在自己手臂上的手，捏着肩膀把人按进床榻，用力的操进去。  
“啊唔……”屁股被撞得一颤，身体也随着撞击向前耸动，他拢了被褥将自己盖住，想阻断声音从手中漏出去。  
他越忍着，身后的人越是折磨他，偏要听他叫出来才肯罢休，肉穴被操的嫩软，分泌出的黏液裹了一片，顺着会阴滴落到塌上，朱祁钰喝多了酒，什么荤话都往外吐，一边操着哥哥的穴一边沾了黏液抹在干净皮肤上，弄得人全身都湿哒哒的，一会温柔的研磨，夸哥哥身娇体软比女人都好操，一会又使了大力凶狠的进出，掐着两团粉红的肉臀质问他是否也和徐滨这般欢好，说恨他，要杀了他，嘟囔着又说舍不得哥哥，最后盯着他的眼睛说那就杀了你和徐滨的孩子，这样哥哥就是我的了，吓得他缩紧了穴口求他不要，他越是求，那人越是生气，皱紧了眉头不再说话，下身用力的像是要把他操死过去。  
他没了力气，先前抱着孩子手臂就酸痛不已，又被朱祁钰绑了许久，这会实在是撑不住了，全身软踏踏的就往床面上倒，屁股里插着的性器滑出去一半，又被掐着腰含回去。一来二去折腾的受不住，终于抖着嗓子哭出来，声音小小的，伴随着小哭嗝，连穴里都一缩一缩的。  
敏感之处被拿捏着揉弄，耳边是弟弟最后的忠告，他认错，或许能保那孩子一命，肚子里又酸又涨的，小腿肚也打起颤来，“皇、皇上……呜…我、我错了……”  
“我、我听话……我会听话的……我错了…”  
他被翻过来仰面躺着，浑身都卸了力气，抽噎着任人抬起腿重新插入连接，柱身磨在细嫩的穴口上让他忍不住轻吟起来，“啊……皇上……”  
皇帝终究是痛心，低着头抵在哥哥胸口，喘息间带着轻不可闻的颤抖。  
“哥哥唤我可好？”

朱祁镇在皇帝的寝宫里住了许久了，久的他都记不清时日，如今他早已经没了脾气，徐滨走后的几日他还伤心愤慨，现在只剩下了厌恶，他那个皇帝弟弟虽是无耻，却也像他一样是个可怜人，求而不得，便只能靠着枷锁圈禁他一生。  
孩子交给乳娘去带了，他昨天不过是无聊出门逛了逛没按时回来，就被按着折腾了整晚，最后逼着他哭着承诺不会再离开才堪堪被放过，做了那样无耻的事情今日又不肯给他衣服穿，只留一件薄衫他还没脸就这样披了出去，闷得坐在窗前瞧院子里的花，一瞧就是一天。  
等到皇帝回来，他已经靠着窗边睡着了。


End file.
